The invention relates to a holder for bobbins (coil rolls) of packing material on packing machines and the like, where the bobbin has a central opening for connection of the holder and can be lifted by the said holder from a support (floor) and moved into the working position.
In many packing machines the blanks to be processed are produced directly by the packing machine by being separated from a web of packing material. This is true especially of relatively thin-walled packing material which is drawn off from a bobbin, that is to say from a roll of packing material. In the case of packing material with a high net weight and/or in the production of large-volume packs with a corresponding packing material requirement, the bobbins to be conveyed to the packing machines are of a correspondingly large size and, consequently, heavy in weight.
It is known to pass an axle as a carrying device through the central through-opening of the bobbin. The laterally projecting ends of this axle are gripped by a hydraulic lifting appliance which, by lifting the axle, moves the bobbin into a working position. In this position the axle lies with its ends in a bearing formed on the machine frame. The packing material can now be drawn off from the rotatable bobbin. The abovementioned known arrangement is expensive to manufacture and is susceptible to faults in operation, since at least two lifting cylinders, which are loaded with pressure medium and which must be moved synchronously, are required.